


glitterboots

by starboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboys/pseuds/starboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is the sun. no, harry is the stars.<br/>or maybe those are just his shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glitterboots

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip. like a one sentence so far wip.

 Harry works day in and day out. 


End file.
